


Only one you need

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: Their schedules have just finished and everyone has two weeks to do whatever they want to. Handong and Siyeon will take their relationship a step further.





	Only one you need

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel from my previous SiDong one shot "A beginning at the end" but it also works on its own so I hope you like it!

They just came down from their last stage this era and everyone was panting while smiling widely. It was never easy to let go of the routine they built up for every comeback, waking up at ungodly hours to get to places where they had to stay for the entire day just to perform a 3 minute song or attend a fansign and if they were lucky, they had another schedule. But at least this time they were going to have a couple of weeks of rest to help them come back to a more diurnal routine rather than a nocturnal one with some power naps in between.  
  
Everyone knew what they were going to do and where were they going to spend all of those days away from the hectic days they just had in Seoul. Minji was going to go on a small trip with her parents, and even though she wanted to take cherry with her, they couldn't, and she had been sulking about it for a couple of days already. Gahyeon, Yubin and Siyeon were going to stay for a couple of days in the dorms before going to their hometowns, they wanted to do more stuff and try to get in a anime convention that was happening around that time. Bora was going to take Yoohyeon to her hometown to meet her family, they had been dating for a while now and things looked pretty serious so she wanted to take it a step further, she felt like the younger girl was the one. It was all just like Handong and Siyeon's relationship.  
  
A couple of years ago, they used to think they disliked each other, hated even, but it all was just a mere misunderstanding who in the end made them work together more often until they fell in love.  
  
Handong knew she the feelings she was having for the other girl weren't her being confused when she saw her on their first European tour. She saw how she looked at their fans. She didn't care about who you were, where you came from or how you looked, she still had that spark in her eyes that she only has when she does something she loves for people she loves, and the chinese girl felt like she wanted to see more of it, and if it was because of her, that would be a dream come true.  
  
Siyeon on the other hand slowly felt herself being more and more affectionate towards the slightly younger girl, even if they just came back to their dorm and wanted to sleep, she tried to give her as many back hugs as possible, sometimes she even got to sleep with her while they cuddled. She felt safe in her arms, and she loved spending time with her, learning stuff about her hometown, helping her with some Korean words and from now and then, teaching her about the Avengers universe.  
  
They may not be the first people you think about when someone says it's a match made in heaven, but they had a unique relationship that felt magical to them.  
  
"Dongie, do you think Nannan will hate me?"  
  
"Well he sometimes gets mad at me for leaving and sometimes he's clingy when I come back home so it will depend on his mood. But don't worry, I'll be there to protect my knight in shining armor."  
  
"Please do my lady, I'd be honored to be protected by the queen of my heart herself!"  
  
Their journey had just begun and they had everything packed and ready to go, but the only thing they really needed was their hearts, nothing else mattered when they were on their own small bubble.  
  
Not even Siyeon's nervous eyes trying to speak in her broken chinese to Handong's parents once they reached Wuhan just like she had been repeating to herself on their flight. If she was there to hold her hand, it was all going to be okay. She was the only one she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter: @hothdong


End file.
